pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4(R)
Previous Chapter Han Zhong opened the door to his apartment earlier today than usual. Usually, his work as an intern at the large technology company downtown required him to stay for long hours, and he would not get home until much later in the evening. There was something that happened in the city, however, so the company excused all its employees early. Han didn’t really find out the exact reason of why they all got out early – most of the stuff he heard was concocted bullshit from his colleagues, like a large explosion or shootings from some crazy people. Anyways, he couldn’t have been happier to be home early. The entrance door led straight into the small apartment’s living room, which was also connected to the kitchen, which was currently a mess. On the counter table there was a plate of cookies and a sandwich, still warm. Next to the plate was a note from Han’s roommate. He took it and quickly read the sprawling writing: Gone out to a client’s, won’t be back until tomorrow. Sorry! '' ''Here’s some food if you get back late. Han smiled, and munched on a cookie as he made his way into the hallway towards his room. He turned right into the first room in the hallway, and started to change out of his work clothes into some more comfortable ones. Han turned right as soon as he exited his room and made his way to the second room on the right – Fenix Strom’s room. Since Fenix was a bit of a tinkerer and liked to stay up late at night, he had his own room where he spent the majority of his time in. “Hey Nick!” Han knocked on his door. He could hear some music pumping from the other side and the sound of typing. “I’m back early today. You eat anything yet today?” ... "Fenix? “O-oh, not yet,” came the disembodied voice from the other side of the door. “I'll eat later, busy right now!” Han made his way back into the kitchen and surveyed the mess. There were unwashed plates in the sink and the counters had crumbs everywhere. He really wanted to relax as soon as he got home, but the mess in the kitchen bothered him…and there were other chores around the house to do too. Cautiously, he looked outside the windows. Ordinary, it seems. From the living room, he looked outside of the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. Still nothing; just the other apartment complex on the other side of the plaza. Han noticed a fly that was sitting on the outside pane of glass. Frowning, he tapped that spot and scared the fly away. Seems like even the windows could use some cleaning too. It was only mid afternoon, so most of residents wouldn't be home yet. Perfect. No one to see. Han closed the curtains for the doors, and then he moved to the kitchen to close the blinds. Confident that no one from the outside was able to peer in, Han closed his eyes and concentrated. Translucent hands started to materialize around Han. At his command, these hands flew off in pairs, ready to tackle the mess. One pair turned on the faucet and started scrubbing the plates. Another hand brushed crumbs off while a couple more were wiping down the counters. Han laid on the sofa, turning on his 3DS and started playing a game of Animal Crossing. 30 minutes past. Whenever a hand finished its task, Han was notified by it psychically and queued up other chores for it to do. As soon as Han was finished with his video game dailies, Han looked up and inspected the kitchen. Sparkling clean. 3 hours of chores and cleaning condensed in a fraction of that time. Great! With a single thought, Han dispelled the hands, which all disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. It was still a bit too early to start making dinner, so Han turned on the TV, sinking into the couch.'' I would be happy if things stayed this way forever'', he thought. Han breathed a deep sigh of relaxation as he vegetated on the couch as his latest show came on. Next Chapter